


Sunshine

by Kangofu_CB



Series: MFD Prompts [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Mandatory Fun Day, Pool Sex, Underwater Blow Jobs, don’t try this at home unless you are a super soldier who can hold their breath a very long time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 19:11:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18288491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kangofu_CB/pseuds/Kangofu_CB
Summary: For Mandatory Fun Day’s pool side image prompt!Clint and Bucky are on a job, a cushy, danger-free, suspiciously easy job.There’s a pool.It gets defiled.





	Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Shameless filth.
> 
> Thanks Sev, for looking it over for mistakes!
> 
> Remaining mistakes are still my own!

Clint was in heaven.

 

Clint was actually certain that the universe was finally, finally repaying him for all the shit he’d gone through, all the crappy missions in Fuckoffistan, all the times he’d gone without showers - gone without  _ pizza -  _ in the line of duty, with this job. 

 

This perfect job.

 

This perfect, cushy, bullshit, waste-of-time job. 

 

He took his coffee and his half-dressed self out to the private pool outside the private penthouse apartment, and sat on the edge, peering over the rooftop as the city woke up beneath him, dangling his feet in the water.

 

Normally-

 

Normally Clint wouldn’t be caught dead awake at sunrise, unless he was seeing it from the other side because he hadn’t gone to bed, but he was still on East Coast time.  Which meant 6am Papeete time was noon New York time, and therefore the perfect time for waking up.

 

And coffee.

 

But every time was the perfect time for coffee. 

 

He was halfway through his mug before a sound behind him alerted to him that his mission partner - who also happened to be his life partner - was also awake. And had the coffee carafe in his hand.

 

Oh snap, must be love.

 

Clint shot Bucky a sleepy smile as the other man refilled his mug silently, before sitting down beside him at the edge of the pool, their feet tangling under the water line.  

 

“Do you think there’s really an AIM presence in French Polynesia?” Clint asked, thoughtfully, once the cups were empty and the sun was fully over the horizon.

 

“Hell no,” Bucky snorted.  “Tony’s just tryin’ to make up for the shitshow in Estonia.”

 

Clint groaned.  Estonia  _ had _ been a shitshow.  A shitshow of epic proportions, Murphy’s law in full effect.  It had been bad intel, bad timing, bad communication, and overall terrible dynamics between the Avengers and local law enforcement.  Even Bucky’s Murder Glare™️ hadn't been enough to motivate them much. Clint left convinced half the government and the entire police force was in someone’s proverbial pocket, and not at all convinced that they’d rooted out the cause of the problems.

 

Tony had been the one to volunteer Clint and Bucky’s services, and Bucky had been holding him responsible for the seventeen stitches, two contusions, and three fractured ribs Clint had sustained during the fight for at least three months.  Clint had no doubt that Tony was anxious to get back on Bucky’s good side, not least because being on Bucky’s good side meant being on  _ Steve’s _ good side.  

 

Which meant this posh, pointless job, was really just a vacation on Tony’s dime.

 

No wonder Bucky had looked so deeply satisfied when they arrived, and no wonder the house they were staying in was over-the-top ostentatious and not the usual bland safehouse. 

 

Clint was particularly fond of the pool.

 

“Hey,” Clint said, nudging Bucky.  “How do you feel about pool sex?”

 

“How do you feel about lube?” Bucky retorted, and Clint re-evaluated. 

 

That was fair.

 

“How do you feel about pool frottage?” He asked, instead. 

 

“I could be convinced,” Bucky admitted, shifting closer, until he and Clint were pressed together from shoulders to knees.  “You just want to fuck in the pool.”

 

“I just want to fuck in  _ Tony’s _ pool,” Clint corrected, because he was now fully convinced this was Tony’s personal property.  “And then I want to tell him we fucked in his pool.”

 

Bucky shot him a shark-like grin, appropriately enough, and slid silently into the water at Clint’s feet.

 

“I can hold my breath a long time,” he said, wrapping his hands around Clint’s waist and pulling just enough to make his point clear.

 

“Guh,” Clint said, swallowing hard.

 

“A really long time,” Bucky added, dragging Clint forward a couple more inches. 

 

Clint slid into the pool at Bucky’s insistence, let him drag the too-short, too-tight swim shorts Natasha had insisted on packing for him down his thighs, and then tried to brace himself as Bucky proceeded to demonstrate just exactly how long a super soldier could hold his breath.

 

“Holy fuck,” Clint managed, when the cool sensation of water around his cock was replaced by the inferno that was Bucky’s mouth. “Oh god,” he added, reaching down and managing to get one hand on Bucky’s shoulder and the other clenched on the edge of the pool for balance.  He shuddered under Bucky’s hands, as his mouth worked around Clint’s dick.

 

There wasn’t a lot of  _ motion _ in the blow job - mostly just Bucky’s mouth, tight and hot, around his dick, sucking hard and massaging the sensitive place under the head with his tongue, but that didn’t stop Clint from twitching his hips or feeling his orgasm approaching at the speed of light. 

 

Bucky’s mouth was a goddamn miracle, and Clint had already long since lost track of time.  A hand - between the temperature of the water and the refraction of the light, Clint couldn’t tell which one, and he honestly didn’t care - drifted up to cup his balls, rolling them gently, and Clint let out another bitten-off, punched-out sound. He was so, so close-

 

The hand on his hip squeezed a warning, and then Bucky released him, cold water rushing in to replace the heat of his tongue, and Clint gasped again.  Bucky rose up out of the water like some kind of sexy-water-murder-god and dragged Clint’s sun-warmed chest against his own chilled skin, making Clint shudder.

 

“Christ, Bucky,” Clint said, resting his forehead on Bucky’s shoulder.  

 

Bucky squirmed against him, shimmying out of his own shorts, and then he shrugged his shoulder until Clint lifted his head and pressed their mouths together.  

 

He kissed as expertly as he sucked cock, and it wasn’t long before they were rubbing against each other, grinding their hips, and then Bucky reached for Clint’s hand where it was still clenched on the edge of the pool and dragged it below the surface of the water to wrap around both of them. 

 

His hand was still hot from the concrete, and it was another play in temperatures to wrap it around their cocks and work them up and down.  The lack of lube was negated by the water itself, and soon Clint was less kissing Bucky than panting, open-mouthed, against him and making grunting little moans.

 

“ ‘m gonna come,” he warned, jerking his hand faster.

 

Bucky wrapped his own hand around Clint’s, helping him.  

 

“Go on,” Bucky said, his voice low and rough, “come all over me.”

 

“Fuck!” Clint said, the tingling in his spine coalescing into a tight heat in his groin and then rushing out in pulsing waves of pleasure that made his toes tingle.

 

Bucky was panting harshly, squeezing both his dick and Clint’s, and then he made a nearly silent, punched-out sound that managed to give Clint a little jolt of pleasure as he came too.

 

It only took a few post-coital seconds for reality to set in and Clint to start snickering. 

 

It only took a few seconds after that for Bucky to join him.

 

“How many flat surfaces do you think we can defile?” Clint asked, finally, when the burst of pleasure-induced humor passed.

 

Bucky hummed thoughtfully, anchoring himself over Clint’s body, with his arms wrapped around Clint’s shoulders.  “Tony said this ‘op’ is supposed to last a week.” Clint could hear the air quotes. “So probably all of them. Twice, maybe, if we really work at it.”


End file.
